Return
by amdurrant
Summary: Jax remembers his last moments with Tara.


He slowly stroked her auburn hair. Looking at her closed eyes, he was reminded of the last night they had together before she left him when they were nineteen. Earlier in the week they both had gotten arrested for disorderely conduct and resisting arrest. It was a typical night for them. Hanging out, riding his bike, they had stopped at a party and had drunk quite a bit. This was not unusual for a night in Charming, California. Without the worry of school, they had the freedom of the night. Being part of the Sons the town belonged to them. They were able to do as they wanted, and that night they let the liquor take over them. It was the liquor and the deafening volume from the party that had brought the police. The police came; responding to a complaint from neighbors. Even though they had control over the town, that didn't mean that people appreciated having drunken teenagers yelling and fighting at all hours of the night.

The police came and she was not too happy about it. It had been a long week for her. She had been arguing with her father even more so. Her rocky relationship with her father was more worse for the wear when he took to the bottle. Yet, somehow drowning her frustration in a bottle of Jack eased her to a more relaxed state of mind. She was in that state when the police tried to usher her out of the house. Perhaps it was the liquor, or maybe it was the explosive fight she had with her father earlier that day, or the argument she had with him over the girls who were constantly throwing themselves at him. Whatever it was, the police felt the blow. When they placed their arms on her to gently lead her out, she pushed back. A slew of lewd words came pouring out of her mouth. The police did not take kindly to it, and put a firmer hold on her. She responded in a more volatile way. She started pushing, shoving, and kicking. Although she had a tiny frame she was putting all her energy to cause as much damage as possible. The police were finally able to get a solid hold on her, and they placed the handcuffs on her as they lead both of them to the police car. She had not been the only one causing chaos. He had tried to fight off the police, although not as causing as much of a humorous of a scene as her.

They had been brought to the police station and spent the night in separate cells. His mom had come down and was able to bail them both out. It had been a long, exhausting night so they had gone back to the Clubhouse where they laid next to each other. They had both sobered up, but were too drained to do anything but lay next to one another. She had drifted off to sleep before him, and he leaned against her and watched her sleep. It was one of his favorite things to do. Seeing her rest, and not being driven by the worries that surrounded her eased his mind. He knew she was not being completely honest with her fears. They had been together long enough that he was able to read her. He figured in time she would open up more on what was stirring on her mind. Whatever it was this time, it had been agitating her even more so.

He gently kissed her on the forehead, and slipped into his own slumber.

That had been their last night with each other, until she came back to him ten years later. It had been a long, difficult journey but he had fought to keep her in his life this time.

Now he was regretting that fight. He always knew she was never really made for this lifestyle. However he had been trying to rededicate this life's path, and the path of the MC. He had hoped to make a more honest, and safe life for him, and his loved ones. Having his son opened his eyes to the way things can, and should be.

Now looking at her closed eyes, he knew he failed. While straying off that path, and taking the man who had torn apart his mother, his family had been put in danger's way. He was not there to stop it, or protect them. The very institution he had been trying to move away from was the same one that had now torn him apart.

He knew something was wrong when she had called him and started to say something about his mother. He thought his mother was safe, and then suddenly the phone call ended. Fear rushed through his veins as he raced to the house. His love, his child were there. Was his mother there as well?

As he and his brothers came upon the house something seemed wrong. First he saw Half Sac lying on the floor. Lifeless. He did not have a moment to react. Able? Tara? Gemma? Where were they? He darted to the nursery. Normally a place of innocence was now a place of nightmares. On the floor was Cameron, the Irishmen who had become a traitor to the group. The body did not move when they came in.

His mind was a swirl of emotions. Perhaps that was what kept him from seeing the whole scene. The arm grasping him brought him to truly see what was in front of him. His brother had moved back to reality.

She was lying on the floor. At first he tricked his mind that she was once again sleeping. He kneeled down next to her, seeing if a kiss on the forehead would bring her back. Her eyes fluttered open. He brought his ear to her.

"Don't talk," he begged of her. He could see that it would take any energy she had to do so.

" Tried to take Able. I stopped him," she managed to get out.

The wails from his son assured him that he was ok.

He could hear sirens in the background. Police? Ambulance? He wasn't sure. His focus was on her.

"Please stay," he pleaded.

She smiled, and then she closed her eyes for the last time.

He did not move. He was stuck in that moment. He was only able to stroke her hair. He started to fool his mind, and think that she was only sleeping and he was watching over her like he had done so many times before. Deep down he knew it wasn't true. Deep down, he wished she hadn't come back. She returned back to her love, to meet her end.


End file.
